


Prisionnier de neige

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Boredom, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Snow
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Je ne comprendre pas pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas sortir. Tout la journée nous avons été confiné à la maison, et je m’ennuie. »
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Prisionnier de neige

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Prisonnier de neige**

« Je ne comprendre pas pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas sortir. Tout la journée nous avons été confiné à la maison, et je m’ennuie. »

Daiki soupirait, se passait une main devant le visage et compta mentalement jusqu’á dix.

« Nous avons été confiné à la maison tout la journée parce que il neige jusqu’à cette matin, chéri, je te l’avais déjà dit. Les routes sont plein de neige, même si sortissions, ou voudrais-tu aller ? »

En réponse, Ryosuke haussa les épaules.

Il avait rodé dans la maison avec une aire déprimé pendant des heures, et dans ce précise moment il sentait d’être arrivé á son point de rupture.

Et le moment depuis, et ainsi de suite, et chaque seconde il passa entre ces murs.

« Ce n’est pas juste. C’est le 21ème siècle, les gens ne devrait pas être forcé á rester dans la maison seulement pour un peu de neige. » il se lamenta, depuis il parait la repenser pour un moment et leva la tête, avec conviction. « J’ai décidé. Si jamais ne je dusse changer métier, je serais chasse-neige ! » il déclara, et se tourna vers son fiancé, á la recherche d’une réaction pour sa part.

Toutefois, il ne réussit pas à s’expliquer quoi il avait dit de tant amusant à presque faire tomber Daiki du divan pour les rires.


End file.
